<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>tales from windclan and beyond by catgrrld</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224336">tales from windclan and beyond</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrrld/pseuds/catgrrld'>catgrrld</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Warriors - Erin Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Family Drama, Multi, One Shot Collection, Other, The Lake Territories (Warriors), WindClan (Warriors), original warriors ocs, so many queer characters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:29:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,216</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/catgrrld/pseuds/catgrrld</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>various one-shots from a warriors roleplay universe i share with some of my friends. some might actually be broken into multiple short parts, but they won't ever reach full story length. </p><p>individual content warnings will be in the beginning notes of each chapter in order to avoid having too many tags (the only exceptions are themes that appear in a lot of chapters, which will be tagged)</p><p>updates: whenever i feel like it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. a step forward</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: misgendering, transphobia, transphobic parent</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The elder's tunnel was usually empty when the sun was at its highest in the sky. But when the gentle breeze over the moor grew into a harsh wind and the signs of the leafbare rapidly approaching became impossible to ignore, this changed. Puddleheart and Snakewhisker were the oldest cats in the clan- among all the clans, maybe -and therefore were the first to stop travelling out of their cozy nests when leafbare came.</p><p>Be that as it may, Sunflower was still young at heart, and though all her kits were grown and had begun to find mates and create families for themselves, she continued to eagerly await the first snow, greeting it with a youthful energy that only she could keep long into her eldership. Frostflake, one of her own, seemed to share her unorthodox love of leafbare, and often came to visit her after completing his daily duties as a moor runner. The two shared a bond that, from the outside, appeared unbreakable; the kind of love experienced only once in a lifetime. They shared everything from prey to their secrets.</p><p>The truth was, there was still something about Frostflake that Sunflower didn't know. He wasn't keeping it from her out of spite or to hurt her, but out of fear for how she'd react. His mother was a kind soul and radiated such an aura of warmth and positivity that could rival the sun on any given day, and yet... he was afraid. Afraid of losing the cat he cared for so deeply, who he would risk his life for time and time again, over something he couldn't control. Over <i>who he was</i>.</p><p>"Are you sure?"</p><p>Frostflake dipped his head. "You know how supportive she was of Sparkwatcher getting with Snowlake, and growing up I practically had three moms. I think she'll be okay with this, don't you?"</p><p>"You're right," Toadpounce said, "but I still worry.. stay safe, okay?"</p><p>The ginger and white tom gave a small purr of reassurance, pressing his muzzle to the other cat's side. "I'll tell you everything once I get back."</p><p>Toadpounce licked his cheek. "StarClan will make sure it goes well- I promise."</p><p>Frostflake headed in the direction of the elder's tunnel. He raised his eyebrows- <i>Sunflower isn't outside already?</i> That was strange, but today was about to get a whole lot weirder. He took a deep breath, preparing himself, and entered the tunnel.</p><p>Once inside, he was surprised by how warm it was. Perhaps his mother really could 'light up a cave', as he recalled Lakewhisker once saying.</p><p>"Look, there's Frostflake! I told you she'd come!" Sunflower purred at another elder. Her demeanour was cheerful as ever, something her son could not match.</p><p><i>She.</i> Frostflake cringed. Whatever plan he'd previously constructed of breaking it to her slowly crumbled at his paws as the words began to flood out of his mouth. "Mom, I'm a tom. I don't want to be called she, or her, or your daughter, or a she-cat."</p><p>A sudden hush fell over all of the cats in the den. The golden-furred elder blinked her wide yellow eyes, like she wasn't sure what to think.</p><p>For a moment, he was certain that she wasn't going to say anything at all. Then, Sunflower stood up and motioned with her tail for him to follow her outside. Frostflake did as he was told, anxiety coursing through his body. Was she angry? Proud? Sad? What was she going to tell him that no one else could hear?</p><p>"How <i>dare you</i> embarrass me in front of all the other elders," she hissed softly.</p><p>Frostflake's ears drooped. "I.. embarrassed you?" He hadn't seen his mother this upset in his entire life.</p><p>"Yes!" She snapped. "They're all going to ridicule our family now. It was hard enough to survive in this clan as a queen with no mate, but to have a delusional kit on top of that? You're sick. It's okay to like she-cats, but you don't need to pretend that you're a tom to do it."</p><p>He couldn't meet her gaze. His own mother, the one cat he trusted more than anyone, didn't support him.</p><p>Sunflower turned away, flicking her tail angrily. She hesitated for a moment, looking over her shoulder tearfully before darting back into the tunnel without another word.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>Kestreltail nudged Sunflower gently. "I noticed Frostflake isn't coming around much these days. Is everything okay?"</p><p>Sunflower rest her head on her paws and buried her face. "I don't know why she's mad at me."</p><p>"Well, what's going on?" Puddleheart said, inserting himself into the conversation.</p><p>Ordinarily, Sunflower would find someone so unapologetically interrupting rude, but Puddleheart was old, the oldest cat in the clan, and he refused to let all of the hardships he'd experienced in his lifetime change him for the worse. He was a compassionate cat, and made certain that everyone knew it. He acted as a mediator of sorts, always trying to resolve disputes between the warriors and attempting to brighten the day of those around him. Perhaps he could help her situation.</p><p>"You were here yesterday, weren't you?" She sighed. "You know what happened."</p><p>He blinked. "Oh, I think me an' Snakewhisker were napping during that. Care to fill an old cat in?"</p><p>She couldn't help but smile at the tom. "Yeah," she murmured, moving to whisper in his ear.</p><p>Puddleheart took a moment to react, his face contorting into a mixture of confusion, then realisation. "So he's transgender?"</p><p>Sunflower rolled her eyes. "Whatever you want to call it."</p><p>"Well, do I have the story for you," he began. "It all started when-"</p><p>"With all due respect, I love your stories, but that isn't what I need right now."</p><p>Puddleheart shook his head. "Listen first, then maybe you won't be quick to judge 'im."</p><p>Kestreltail shot Sunflower a <i>you-better-listen</i> glance.</p><p>"Long ago, when I was just a young warrior, 'bout Frostflake's age, there was a very strong and respected deputy. She was considered to be one of the greatest warriors of her time."</p><p>"Then what happened?" She asked curiously. "I haven't heard this one before."</p><p>"Hush! You're worse than the kits!" Puddleheart scolded.</p><p>"Anyway, one day she announced that she was a tom, an' even those who admired her most turned, because they 'ere so full of stupidity n' hatred. Eventually, he considered retiring from his position, 'till Cloverstar spoke out in support o' him. The cats who continued to mock 'im after that were forced to do apprentice duties for a moon."</p><p>Sunflower shook her head. "A whole moon, just for that?"</p><p>The elder glared at her. "Do you know how deeply each comment hurt? You'd want it to be raised to a whole <i>season</i>."</p><p>"Soon, even the ones who said that he'd never be anythin' shut their yaps and accepted it. 'N spite of their heartlessness, Adderstar became leader."</p><p>"<i>Adderstar</i>!" She furrowed her brows. "You mean he's a she-cat?"</p><p>"No, he's a tom," Puddleheart corrected. "Not his fault that StarClan made a mistake somewhere 'long the line."</p><p>The tunnels were quiet again, the raspy breathing of Puddleheart becoming the only sound.</p><p>Sunflower sighed softly. "I think I understand a little more now, but.. I still feel like I lost my daughter. I wanted grandkits of my own, but Sparkwatcher is probably going to be with another tom forever and Frostflake apparently <i>is</i> a tom."</p><p>"You didn't lose your kit," he reassured her. "He's still the same cat he always was, you'll jus' have to be more careful with what you say now. If he tells you somethin' made him feel bad, you listen, okay? Besides," he added, "he can still have kits, you know. Adderstar did, long ago, but that doesn't mean every tom will want to. It's still his choice. E'ry cat is different."</p><p>"..okay," she murmured. "I get it."</p><p>"Sunflower?"</p><p>"What?"</p><p>Puddleheart looked at her with the calming gaze only he seemed to possess. "Why don't you apologise to him?"</p><p>"He hates me now, I'm sure."</p><p>"Frostflake just wants you to accept him. It's not like you're exactly in th' right here," he reminded her.</p><p>Sunflower picked her head up, tilting her head to the side thoughtfully. "What should I say?"</p><p>"Whatever feels right."</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>The next morning, Frostflake took longer than usual to leave his nest. While it wasn't enough to make him late for the mid-morning patrol, it was enough for Toadpounce to notice, and she reacted with the gentle concern typical of the spotted she-cat.</p><p>"Everything all right?" She murmured, licking his forehead. "I noticed you haven't gotten up yet. You just sleepy, or..?"</p><p>"Sleepy," the ginger and white cat replied. "No big deal."</p><p>Toadpounce didn't seem to quite believe him, but she didn't ask any further questions on the subject, which Frostflake was thankful for.</p><p>"Oh, by the way," she added, "Sunflower spoke to me this morning."</p><p>His entire demeanour shifted in the blink of his eye, muscles stiffening. "What did she want?"</p><p>"Nothing much, just asked how you are and if you were available to talk." She made herself comfortable in the nest beside her mate and yawned. "I guess I could use a nap too, huh."</p><p>"What'd you tell her?"</p><p>"The truth. That you were sleeping- why, what should I have said?"</p><p>"Nothing, nothing, that's fine," he said.</p><p>Toadpounce rest her head on his flank, half-closing her blue eyes. Frostflake didn't want to hurt her feelings, but he was suddenly far too on-edge to cuddle.</p><p>"I guess I should go talk to her then," he said softly. "I'll be back."</p><p>"Oh." She blinked sleepily, visibly disappointed, but moved her head so he could stand up. "That's fine, just don't be late to patrol."</p><p>He watched her pelt rise and fall as her breathing slowed, purring stopped, and she drifted off to sleep. <i>She's so pretty. I love her.</i> He shook his head. There were more pressing matters to tend to at the moment, they could spend all of tomorrow together. He just had to know what his mother wanted right now.</p><p>Frostflake peered out of the warrior's tunnel, surprised to find that a thin layer of snow had coated the moor while he slept. Ordinarily, the tom would've immediately quit the patrol he was on to spend the morning playing outside with Sunflower. The first snow was always a special time for the two, but the day was tainted with the bitterness of the recent evening. It took him longer than usual to reach the tunnel where his mother resided. Part of him didn't want to face her at all, but he knew that it was the best course of action.</p><p>She appeared to already be waiting for him, her tail swaying with anxiety.</p><p>"Thank you for coming," she spoke quietly, as though she was trying to keep from waking a kit.</p><p>He felt himself grow increasingly annoyed by her presence as the seconds passed.</p><p>"What do you want?" He spat. First she insulted him, and then had the <i>audacity</i> to ask to talk to him only a day later? Forget him being 'sick', what in StarClan's name was wrong with her?</p><p>"I.. wanted to apologise."</p><p>"It's a little late for that, don't you think?" He flattened his ears. "You can't even look me in the eye."</p><p>She looked at her paws, ashamed. "I'm so sorry. You are still my kit. I learned some things after you left yesterday, and I.." her voice trailed off. "I hope you can forgive me. That wasn't how a mother should behave at all."</p><p>His gaze softened ever-so-slightly. "I don't know if I can forgive you," he admitted.</p><p>Sunflower hung her head. "It's okay. I understand."</p><p>"But I'm willing to give you another chance. Please try your best, I can't control whether I'm a tom or a she-cat or a they-cat or something else but I know myself better than anyone else. And I know for sure that I am a tom." He touched his nose to hers. "So please treat me like one."</p><p>She dipped her head, a classic gesture of respect and agreement.</p><p>Frostflake had come to the den prepared to argue against her with everything he had, but something inside of him stirred. He stared out of the tunnel entrance, whiskers twitching. "Hey, Sunflower, want to go play in the snow? You know, like in celebration of our first leafbare as as mother and son."</p><p>Sunflower looked up at him, her eyes sparkling. "What're you talking about, Frostflake?" She purred. "You've always been my son."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i have to rewrite the end notes but yeayea hope you liked it!!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. you'll always be my hero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dovetalon awoke in a star-speckled meadow, the aching sensation in her paws suddenly obsolete. She was laying beside a lake that appeared to be made from pure moonlight, and upon sitting up, was quick to discover that she was not alone in wherever she was.</p><p>Standing before her were various cats- some of whom she could identify, and many more that she could not. Her eyes locked on a silvery-grey feline littered with various battle scars- they stood out like a jagged stone amongst the pristine pelts of the others, and it piqued her interest. Was there any particular reason that they were the only one with injuries from their time with the living? A personal choice, maybe?</p><p><i>I want to keep my scars once I die, too,</i> she decided. <i>What good is fighting if you don't have anything to show for it?</i></p><p>"Dovetalon."</p><p>She started, the thin fur along her spine raising. The speaker couldn't have been talking in much more than a whisper, but their voice echoed across the open field as though they had been shouting.</p><p>"Who said that?" The young deputy asked, her voice trembling. She was terribly nervous, despite the knowledge that she was in the safest place a clan cat could be: StarClan.</p><p>One of the cats in the assembled crowd took a few steps forward. They appeared to be fading away, the starry background of the night visible through their black and white pelt. "Sparkstar has lost his nine lives, and it is now time for you to receive yours."</p><p>The silver she-cat nodded, twitching her tail. Anxiety gnawed at her belly- this was her destiny, she had been made aware that today would arrive from the moment she had opened her eyes- so why did it feel so wrong? She shook her head and padded closer to the tom, her pale green eyes wide with excitement.</p><p>"I am Snowlake," he began. "I am not very old, only a bit more so than the previous leader, but my time in StarClan will come to a close in a matter of seasons. The less cats remember of us, the less of us there is left."</p><p>Snowlake pressed his nose to the top of her head. "With this life I give you strength. Use it well to protect the vulnerable of your clan- and those outside of it."</p><p>Dovetalon didn't know quite what to expect when she heard his words. A rush of adrenaline, maybe? Perhaps even nothing at all. But what she <i>did</i> experience would forever haunt her. A flash of white-hot pain coursed through her entire body, a staggering wound that could only be described as her limbs being torn to shreds. Glimpses from the past flashed across her field of vision- a ginger tom, filled with rage.. and later, that same cat, grieving. The memory was distant, but it had to hold some significance if it was being shown to her, right?</p><p>She hadn't realised that she had been shaking violently until her eyes opened once more and she found herself collapsed on the ground. Snowlake had already disappeared into the mist. The grey she-cat drew in a shaky breath and stood up, her legs still wobbly. There was little time for her to rest, for the next cat was already approaching.</p><p>"..will they all hurt so badly?" Dovetalon whimpered, looking up at the next cat through tearful eyes. "Please."</p><p>It was another cat she didn't know. Why were they coming to her if they didn't reach her life in any way? The entire process was undeniably strange.</p><p>"Shh," she murmured, "you will be okay." This she-cat had a comforting aura that made her feel safe, even when the entire situation was so different and scary. "For your second life, I give you the gift of a mother's love. Use it well so that your clan will be cared for, but be mindful not to let it cloud your judgement."</p><p>Dovetalon didn't hesitate and leaned forward to touch noses with her. She knew nothing about this warrior, but she trusted her, and something within the pale grey cat told her that this time, there would be no pain.</p><p>The overwhelming scent of a clan nursery filled her nose and a pang of sadness tugged at her heart. She had never gotten to experience being a kit with a loving family, and never really would. She yearned for nothing more than to bask in the safety eternally, but a sharp wail of grief jerked her from the comfort of the nursery. This time, there was no physical pain, only the kind of prolonged sadness that would never really go away.</p><p>A kind of sadness that she recognised all too well.</p><p>Dovetalon slowly reopened her eyes. The she-cat was still there, watching her with an expression of pity.</p><p>"Wait.. Frogshadow?" She called after them.</p><p>Her sorrow quickly morphed into guilt. How did she not remember her instantly? She had ruined this poor queen's relationship, and the reputation of her former mate, Hailstream.</p><p>
  <i>I hope they made up in StarClan.<i></i></i>
</p><p>"Are you ready for your next life?"</p><p>She looked up from her paws. This cat was much more bold and talkative than the previous two had been, and for good reason. They appeared incredibly powerful and carried with them such an air of great authority that made her want to cower beneath them, as though she should avoid meeting their gaze.</p><p>Dovetalon sighed. "Not really," she admitted. "It hasn't been very pleasant so far. I want to go home."</p><p>They chuckled. "Oh Dovetalon, being a leader isn't exactly <i>fun</i> most of the time. This is only a portion of what you'll experience during your time leading WindClan. Now step forward."</p><p>By now, she had learned that even the warmest and most inviting of scenarios could take on a heart-wrenching twist in this ceremony, and tentatively leaned in, preparing herself for the worst. What horrible flashback awaited her this time?</p><p>"With this life, I give you humility. Remember that while you should hold confidence in your actions, your clanmates can offer invaluable criticisms as well." They touched their nose to her forehead.</p><p>There was no vision of the past suffocating her senses- a wave of relief flooded over her.</p><p>She opened one eye. "Is that all?" Dovetalon inquired.</p><p>They dipped their head. "You will know when the time is right. May this gift serve you well," they murmured, backing away.</p><p><i>Three down, six to go,</i> she thought. <i>I hope they all decide to spare me pain, I don't know how much more I can handle.</i></p><p>Bright yellow eyes met hers. Dovetalon identified him before he could even get a word out.</p><p>"<i>Eaglesong</i>!" She cried, delighted to see her dear friend once more. "Oh, I've missed you. I'm so sorry." The grey she-cat bounded forward with an energy she hadn't possessed in moons and buried her snout in his thick fur.</p><p>The light brown and white cat allowed himself, for only a moment, to drop the mysterious demenour that all of StarClan seemed to share, a grin spreading across his face and a slight purr escaping his throat. "It's not your fault, Dovey," he said quietly, using the nickname he'd given her the day they became friends. "With this life, I give you the gift of mentoring, so that you may train the young of WindClan to become strong and compassionate warriors. Use it well to preserve the future of your clan." He pressed his nose to her forehead.</p><p>A painful ringing sound began to build in Dovetalon's ears and another glimpse of the past was shown to her. This memory was one she knew of all too well, that fateful sunset forever etched into her mind, now being reopened as a fresh wound. In the vision, Eaglesong's limp body was being dragged back to camp by a ginger and white tabby cat much smaller and younger than him- his apprentice. Apart from the fallen warrior and the apprentice, the moorland was barren. A grim reminder that even the youth struggle, given a more personal twist by the fact that she knew the cats in the vision.</p><p>Her eyes shot open. She had been aware that young Weaselpaw was the one to drag his body back to camp, but to see it in action.. Dovetalon shuddered. <i>No apprentice should ever have to go through that. I will protect you all, I promise.</i></p><p>Eaglesong was gone already, which didn't come as a shock given that two of the three previous cats had left swiftly after giving her a life, but it still hurt to know that she would never see him again. This was one of her final chances to say goodbye, maybe even the last, and she didn't.</p><p>She sighed wearily, observing the newcomer with a curious glance. It was the grey she-cat with an assortment of scars that she had seen before her ceremony began- had they come to give her a life?</p><p>"Oh, my kit.. I'm so proud of you," she whispered.</p><p>Dovetalon went completely rigid. "Why are you here? You're awful. You are not my mother. Leave me alone."</p><p>The taller she-cat winced, leaning down to press her nose to her daughter's head, as all those before her did. "I do not ordinarily interact with the clan cat ancestors, but I was invited here tonight because it's an important event. For your fifth life, I give you the strength to offer second chances. Use it well and with caution. It is never too late to try again, so long as you still walk among the living."</p><p>She had anticipated this gift to bring more anguish, but she suddenly felt lighter, a crushing weight that she hadn't even noticed was there had disappeared. Dovetalon gazed up at Soot.</p><p>"Thank you," she said coldly. "Now go."</p><p>Her mother dipped her head, accepting that for her, there was no second chance. She would not be forgiven so easily.</p><p>The ceremony seemed to drag on longer than Dovetalon was planning, but was simultaneously going by far too fast. She had things she wanted to say to each of these cats, yet the moment their life was given to her, they were gone. It was frustrating and comforting to see those from her past another time. After her mother had left came Hailstream, granting her the courage to speak out against injustices, then Sparrownight, who gave her a life for sympathy, and Batecho, whose life was for trust.</p><p>A few moments passed in silence. Dovetalon was confused- wasn't that only eight lives? Where was the rest of the ceremony?</p><p>Murmurs rippled through the crowd of StarClan cats. Although it was hard to decipher any of their whispers, Dovetalon was quite certain she heard the phrases <i>Sparkstar</i> and <i>the Dark Forest</i> multiple times.</p><p>Eventually, a long-legged tom with thin brown fur stepped forward, his yellow eyes gleaming with pride.</p><p>Her breathing hitched. This cat could be none other than Adderstar, said to be one of the greatest leaders WindClan had ever been blessed with. Surely <i>he</i> wasn't going to give her the final life! But as he moved closer, her suspicions were confirmed.</p><p>
  <i>What an honour!</i>
</p><p>"With this life, I give you patience. The cats of WindClan may cause you stress at times, but a good leader always treats their subjects with understanding." He touched his nose to hers.</p><p>An unexpected tiredness overcame Dovetalon's body- she wanted to nap for moons, but knew she had to stay awake for the good of the future. She struggled to stay on her paws and focused on Adderstar to give her the energy to continue.</p><p>The former WindClan leader regarded her with a slight smile. "I hail you by your new name, Dovestar. Your old life is no more. You have now received the nine lives of a leader, and StarClan grants you the guardianship of WindClan. Defend it well; care for young and old; honour your ancestors and the traditions of the warrior code; live each life with pride and dignity."</p><p>The chanting began quietly at first, only a few cats mumbling her name. The soft cheers rapidly grew to a deafening roar, the noise consuming all and engulfing Dovestar's world in darkness.</p><p>"<i>Dovestar! Dovestar! Dovestar! Dovestar!</i>"</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p><br/>
</p><p>From behind a cluster of trees sat a ginger tom. He knew he shouldn't be there, but deep down, he was intent on not missing this event, no matter the cost. He had managed to remain undetected throughout the whole process, watching through narrow, angry eyes.</p><p>They would regret not letting him speak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>i don't really like this but it took me a while so i'm posting it anyway! i skipped some cats because i'm lazy but i hope it's alright :)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. shit is crazy right?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>cw: abuse(?), manipulation, just generally sparkstar being creepy, please do not read if you're sensitive to any of those topics</p><p>i promise i'll post something more lighthearted soon!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Dovetalon wriggled her hindquarters, preparing herself to pounce. She had been stalking a plump rabbit for a while now and was eager to finish it off- prey had been scarce in WindClan this season, and a catch such as this would be able to feed at least a couple of cats.</p><p>The rabbit suddenly bolted, the young silver warrior careening behind it. There was always an immense amount of pressure placed upon her to be <i>the best</i>, and so the simple pleasure of chasing a rabbit across an open moor gave her a great thrill. It was freeing, in a way. Running after her target, with the promise of a warm meal in return, made her feel as though she really did belong among the clan cats. The moorland was her home, and the cats of WindClan were her true family, if not by blood then by loyalty.</p><p>A flash of ginger fur caught Dovetalon's eye and she skidded to a halt, the rabbit escaping into a nearby burrow. She cursed under her breath, panting. The adrenaline high she was on while hunting had began to dull and the sharp pain in her legs from overexertion had returned once more. She let her jaw go slack in order to get a better taste of the air- rabbit, that much was obvious, and the strong scent of another cat. Dovetalon narrowed her eyes. <i>A WindClan warrior</i>, she determined.</p><p>Her ears flattened as she quickly realised who it was.</p><p>"Sparkstar..?" She called out. "What are you doing here?"</p><p>From behind a patch of tall grass and flowers emerged the leader of WindClan, the limp body of a rabbit hanging from his jaws. He flung it towards her. "Surprised you didn't catch that," he huffed. "It was an old slow thing."</p><p>Dovetalon gave an uncomfortable purr of fake amusement, dread pricking at her pelt. "Well, you <i>did</i> distract me," she meowed defensively. "I would've caught that if you weren't in my way."</p><p>"A good warrior knows better than to blame her leader for her own shortcomings, doesn't she, Dovetalon?" Sparkstar threatened. "You're a good warrior, aren't you?"</p><p>The grey she-cat flexed her claws in frustration. He made her feel small, and scared, and trapped. She detested the way he spoke to her- like he was questioning her intelligence, always treating her as though she were a kit fresh out of the nursery. The worst part was, sometimes it worked. Sometimes he succeeded in his attempts to destroy her confidence, his obvious ploy to keep her under his paw as she grew older.</p><p> Proving herself time and time again was becoming tiring.</p><p>She shook her head and forced a small smile, trying to keep a good outward sense of humour. If she let her anger slip, he would again turn it into a lecture on how she needed to learn proper discipline. Plus, he was her leader, and if she disobeyed him, the Warrior Code might as well become obsolete. Sparkstar, though she hated to admit it, had a point- good warriors <i>did</i> listen to their leader.</p><p>"I'm sorry, Sparkstar," she muttered.</p><p>He took a step closer to her. "What was that?"</p><p>Dovetalon couldn't stop herself from rolling her eyes. "I said, <i>I'm sorry</i>."</p><p>It all happened so quickly that she barely had time to react when Sparkstar lunged at her, raking his claws across her back. Dovetalon's legs buckled and she fell to the ground, a sharp rock digging into her leg. She trembled, her leader's shadow looming over her.</p><p>"You do not speak to me like that," he growled, cleaning the droplets of blood from his paws. "Ever."</p><p>She choked back a sob. "I- that hurt," she whimpered.</p><p>The ginger tom rest his tail on her own, leaning forward to clean her wounds. "I know it hurts, but that's what happens when you don't respect your superiors," he cooed, "now come on, doesn't that feel better already? Let's go see Dustleap, maybe he can help you."</p><p>Dovetalon longed to keep her dignity by pushing him away and refusing his aid. <i>He's treating this like it was an accident on my part! He attacked me!</i></p><p>She made an effort to stand up on her own, but her fresh wounds still stung, and the exhaustion from hunting all morning was catching up to her. She looked up at Sparkstar as if to beg for forgiveness- to the Dark Forest with her pride, she only wanted to stop hurting.</p><p>He nodded, a satisfied grin spreading across his face. "Glad to see you've come to your senses," he said, helping her get back on her paws.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>"This is a nasty wound," the grey-brown tom mused, pressing an assortment of dried leaves and cobwebs to her pelt to stifle the bleeding. "What happened?"</p><p>Dovetalon opened her mouth to speak, to tell the truth, but a sharp look from Sparkstar sent a sting of reminder through the cuts on her back. <i>Oh well</i>, she thought. <i>It's not like Dustleap would believe me over the WindClan leader, anyway. I'm not even a real clan cat- I was born to rogues, for StarClan's sake!</i></p><p>"It's a rather unusual story, now that you ask," Sparkstar began. "You see, Dovetalon is a clumsy cat, that much is common knowledge, but while she was stalking a rabbit, she slipped on a stone and fell down a hill with sharp rocks at the bottom. She's very lucky that I came across her while doing some hunting of my own! Otherwise, she might have spent the night at the bottom of that hill."</p><p>"That's not what I remember," she blurted out, immediately wishing she had kept quiet.</p><p>Dustleap paused his work, looking up at the green-eyed she-cat. "Oh?"</p><p>Sparkstar's confident smile didn't waver for a moment. "Dovetalon, you're remembering wrong," he asserted, turning to the medicine cat. "Don't pay her much mind, I'm of the belief that she may have bumped her head during that fall." </p><p>The younger tom nodded in agreement. "You ought to be more careful next time! We can't have a warrior who's always getting herself hurt, now can we?"</p><p>She stared ahead, her eyes cold and unresponsive.</p><p>"Dovetalon?"</p><p>The future was bleak.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>nother little thing about dovestar</p><p>very short and probably poorly written i just had some Emotion i needed to get out and dovestar is my comfort character at the moment</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>